


Everything You Desire

by cptxrogers



Series: Holiday Exchange Community Gifts [5]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shame, Smut, Vibrators, Virgin Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, internalized shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: After a run-in with an unfamiliar villain, Steve ends up tied up and left with a vibrator up his ass.This is not the kind of battle he was expecting. Just as well Tony is there to help him out.





	Everything You Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> A fill for the 2017 cap-ironman Holiday Exchange Community Gifts prompt:  
>  _[NSFW] Steve tied up with a vibrator up his ass while Tony watches him. Multiple orgasms. Humiliation, consensual, dubcon, etc. or anything else!_
> 
> This prompt was. Uhh. Very inspiring. *sweats*

Steve awoke with a start, a deep ache developing in his muscles. His arms were bound at the wrist above his head and his ankles were crossed and tied, his weight pressing heavily down where his knees were splayed on the cold floor. He squinted in the dim light and flexed his legs to test the strength of the bindings.

A shocked gasp escaped him. There was something _inside_ him, something firm and long pushed up into his ass. He could feel its slender shape tapering out from a wide base, an intrusive presence that stirred horror in him.  

His eyes snapped open and his muscles tensed. He had to get out of here, _now_.

But his panic was swiftly replaced with concern when he saw Tony on the other side of the room, tied up opposite him. His head lolled and his eyes were closed in unconsciousness, but Steve noted with relief that he was breathing and appeared otherwise unharmed. If Tony was here, they could form a plan together.

Just as Steve was beginning to take stock of the situation, he snapped back to panic when the _thing_ that was inside him started buzzing. It sped up with a purring hum, sending vibrations out into his body.

Steve flexed helplessly against his bonds. They appeared to be made of simple rope, and it should have been no problem for him to break them with his super strength. But however he moved, the ropes only tightened further. Urgh. Asgardian magic.

 

* * *

 

It had started typically enough: a call on the Avengers emergency frequency. He and Tony had been the ones on watch in the Tower, so they had flown out to investigate.

The source of the signal had turned out to be a cottage in a clearing in the woods. It had seemed simple enough, and he and Tony had headed inside, on guard and ready for anything.

Ready for anything, that is, except the wave of tingling magic which had washed over them as soon as the set foot inside the cottage. Steve saw sparkles of purple light surround him, and as his consciousness began to fade and he fell to the floor, he was struck by the sight of a beautiful red headed woman with a vicious smile who bent over him.

“Hello, dear Avengers. Do make yourself at home,” she said darkly. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

That was the last thing Steve heard before the magic overwhelmed him.

The next thing Steve was aware of was movement and a cold, hard floor beneath his knees. He woozily opened his eyes, looking around and sighing with relief when he saw that Tony was opposite him, stripped of his armor but unharmed.

The redhead woman was dropping ingredients into a dark cauldron which bubbled and hissed, muttering sybillant words under her breath.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Steve tried to call out in his usual confident tones, but his throat felt weak and scratchy.

The woman stopped her chanting and regarded him curiously. “You don’t even recognise the goddess Lorelei when you meet her? How shameful of you. And I know you’ve met my sister before - Amora the Enchantress. I have some scores to settle in that regard.”

Steve cursed under his breath. The Avengers had taken down the Asgardian sorceress Amora several weeks earlier, and it had been a tough fight with the whole team to help. If her sister was as powerful as she was, he and Tony were in trouble.

He had to make his move, and soon. He had to save Tony. Steve struggled to his feet through the haze of magic, lightheaded but determined. “You’ll never take us alive,” he rasped.

Lorelei spun around to face him. “No,” she hissed, waving her hands and sending a stream of purple energy towards his chest. He tried to bring his hands up to protect himself but it was too late - the energy hit him in the chest and threw him into a wall, ripping his uniform to shreds and holding him in place.

Lorelei looked delighted. She stirred the cauldron and poured a portion of the liquid into a glass bottle, its purple hue glowing in the dimness of the dark room.

“I know what you want, Steven,” she had said with honey in her voice. “You can’t hide your desires from me.”

With that, she had waved the bubbling potion under his nose and he had faded to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

There must be a way out of this, Steve thought desperately. The ropes were holding him firmly in place, and the vibrations in his ass were scattering his thoughts and making it hard to concentrate. But Tony was still out cold, and Steve needed to help him. If Lorelei had done _this_ to Steve, god only knows what she had done to Tony.

He thought to reach for the blade he had tucked into his boot, but he could feel that it had been taken from him. His belt was gone too, and with it his other tools. His uniform had been ripped to shreds in the struggle and he looked down at the sad flaps of fabric stretched across his chest with a sigh.

The buzzing in his ass kicked up a notch, and Steve let out an involuntary moan of frustration. His ass shivered against the intrusion and he tried to block it out.

Tony stirred, raising his head and blinking slowly. “Cap?” he asked woozily.

“Tony,” he said tightly. “We were knocked out. How do you feel?”

Tony rolled his shoulders as much as he could with his hands tied behind him. “Nothing seems to be broken, but my head feels like the Hulk sat on it.”

“And is there anything… else?” Steve asked, desperately worried that Tony was in the same compromising position that he was.

“No, I’m fine. Why do you as-” Tony stopped mid question and cocked his head, hearing the high pitched buzzing that seemed deafeningly loud in the silence between them. “Steve,” he asked slowly. “What did she do to you?”

The buzzing teased at the ring of muscle and sent maddening waves up inside him. Steve took a deep breath and shoved his awareness of the sensations aside. “There’s something… She put something inside me. I think it’s a vibrator.”

His voice didn’t waver, and he took pride in that.

Tony went very still. “Oh. Okay, Steve, listen to me-”

“Don’t,” he snarled, fear and embarrassment snapping out of him. “Just… don’t say anything.” He didn't need to hear one of Tony's flippant remarks about his current predicament.

The vibrations that he was trying so hard to ignore snapped back into his consciousness. He wanted to wriggle, to push himself free, to stretch his legs somehow. But whichever way he tried to move the vibrations would play across a different place inside him, sending more sensitive nerve endings tingling and firing.

He looked down and was mortified to see that he was half hard, his cock twitching in the ribbons of what had been his uniform. Being tied up and humiliated by an opponent was embarrassing, but to take base pleasure in it was truly shameful.

He hung his head and avoided looking at Tony. There was no way he wouldn’t see, no way he wouldn’t know what kind of man Steve was and how lacking he was in character.

He bit his lip as the vibrations pulsed inside him relentlessly, fraying his self control. It felt, god, it felt horrible and intrusive but also good, like he was filled in a way he hasn't known he was missing. Lorelei’s mocking words echoed through his head. It was as if everyone could see right through him, could see what he wanted.

Because he had. He had thought about this. He’d never done it, but when he was alone late at night and he touched himself, he had wondered what it would be like to slip a finger into his ass. Wondered how it would feel.

He hadn’t imagined it would be like this. This thrumming, pulsing, maddening teasing that set every inch of his skin crawling and sparkling. The serum had heightened all of his perceptions, including an increased sensitivity to touch. He didn’t like to talk about it, but the lightest touch of fingers on his skin could feel like fireworks.

When Tony would throw an arm around his shoulders or ruffle his hair affectionately, when his elegant hands would pat him on the arm or poke at him teasingly, Steve would feel it deep inside him, and he treasured that feeling.

He treasured it selfishly, actually. Because he’d tried to lie to himself but he knew it was true: when he’d touched himself and thought about how it would feel to have fingers inside him, he’d been thinking about Tony. About how Tony would touch him, and what it would be like to feel his fingers, his tongue, his cock deep inside.

Steve let out a breathy sound as precum bubbled from his cock, now undeniably hard against his stomach. He couldn’t bear to look up and to see the look of judgment that would surely be on Tony’s face.

It struck him that he deserved this. He had thought filthy things about Tony, and now Tony would see for himself how depraved he was. The humiliation made his cheeks burn with shame. But it also stoked the hunger within him, the big tangle of want-need-dirty-bad-wrong that said that this was exactly what he wanted.

His cock was leaking steadily now. He had the serum to thank for that too: he got so messy when he was stimulated, as if his body was advertising his hunger to the world. Tiny droplets of precum dripped onto the floor as he tried to control his breathing, tried to distance himself from the vibrating sensations that were pushing throughout his whole body.

He could feel the sensations building within him, pushing him towards a cliff. He wriggled to try one last time to dislodge the vibrator, but that only succeeded in digging it deeper inside him. The tip of it brushed up against a sensitive spot inside him and his hips jerked involuntarily upwards, electricity crackling through him.

He dug desperately through his mind for distractions, thinking about the stack of paperwork that was waiting for him at home and how Fury would yell at him if he didn’t get it turned in on time. But each thought slipped away from his mind like oil on water, flitting away to leave him with only the wall of sensation that he was fighting to hold back.

He would not succumb to this. He would not humiliate himself  through his weakness, especially in the middle of a mission, right in front of Tony. He would not.

Every muscle in his body tensed and hummed. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, it was as if he could feel Tony’s eyes on him, could feel his gaze sweeping over his body and taking in his flushed skin, his straining muscles, his cock jutting out and leaking obscenely. Tony would see it all, and he would _know_.

The last thread of his self control slipped away and he came with a shuddering groan, ripped from deep inside him. His hips jerked helplessly as he floated away for a moment on a lingering, billowing orgasm which was tinged throughout with shame. He felt his come splatter across his chest and the ragged remains of his uniform, streaks of blatant physical evidence of his weakness.

His breathing steadied. He steeled himself and glanced upwards, ready to accept the disgust that Tony would deservedly feel towards him now. But the repulsion he expected to see on Tony’s face was conspicuously absent. Tony was staring at him, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry," Steve mumbled, looking down at the sticky mess he'd made of his uniform.

Tony shook himself out of his stupor. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Steve.” He didn’t sound pitying.

Steve glanced up, wanting to believe him. “I can’t… I can’t help it,” he said, hating himself for his weakness. The buzzing continued, rubbing up against his over-stimulated insides.

“It’s okay. We’ll get you out of here soon,” Tony said, and Steve could swear he could see compassion on his face. That alone made him want to cry.

Steve slumped, the unending stimulation and the confusing cloud of emotions it brought out in him too much to handle. His cock was filling out again already. Another effect of the serum that he’d never thought would be such a problem was his miniscule refractory period. It was like his body craved more, shameless even when he was trying so hard to ignore it.

“I like it,” he confessed very quietly. “It feels so good, I want-” He strained against the ropes holding him up as his thighs trembled, the vibrations making them jiggle like jelly. Tony stared.

“Yeah?” Tony asked eventually. “You like getting filled up, having that vibrator deep inside you?”

Steve was exquisitely aware of the pulsing within him, of his muscles squeezing against the firm length of the vibrator. “Yeah, I like it,” he answered breathily before pulling himself together. “Sorry,” he said again. “You don’t. Uh. You don’t have to look.” He wouldn’t have been offended if Tony turned away in disgust.

“God, please let me watch.” The words practically fell out of Tony’s mouth.

Steve glanced up and took in Tony’s wild eyes, his heavy breaths, the bulge in the front of his pants. Was it possible that Tony was actually enjoying watching him? “You like this?” he asked disbelievingly, looking down at his cock bobbing in front of him.

“Fuck, Steve, this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me, and I still have all my clothes on,” Tony said, sounding absolutely certain.

“I’ve never done this before,” Steve blurted out. He needed Tony to understand, to know why this was affecting him so much.

Tony regarded him with interest. “What, sex toys? Bondage? Anal?”

Steve tried not to blush more at the words and the casualness with which Tony used them. “Any of it. I’ve never done any of it before.”

“No sexual experience at all? You’re a virgin?”

Steve nodded, feeling very small.

“You mean-” Tony licked his lips and glanced down at Steve’s cock, heavy against his stomach. “No one’s ever sucked your cock?”

Steve fidgeted against the incessant buzzing and shook his head.

“Well, that’s a national tragedy.”

Curiosity overwhelmed him. He might have been lacking in sexual experience, but not in interest. "What's it like?"

“Having your cock sucked? It's good. It's really good. When someone licks up the shaft and the swallows you down, it's warm and wet and you can feel their tongue rubbing against the underside."

Steve squirmed, unable to stop imagining how that would feel. He wanted to experience that warm, wet feeling and he gazed longingly at Tony’s pink mouth. "Sounds good," he managed to huff out.

"It is. If you're lucky, if the person you're with knows what they're doing, they'll pull back a bit sometimes, let your cock slide between their lips and run their tongue over the tip. I love that, fuck, it really gets me going."

Hearing Tony say those things was feeding his lust even more than the vibrations which were pulsing through him. He wanted to do that to Tony, to unzip his pants and reach inside and take his cock into his mouth. He wouldn't be good at it like Tony was surely used to, but he'd learn fast, he'd get Tony to show him just how he liked it, until Steve could make him moan with pleasure.

The vibrations built to a crescendo inside him and he came again, the force of his orgasm taking him by surprise. His knees twitched against the rough concrete as he came in thick bursts over himself.

His mind floated away for a moment, buoyant on endorphins as his cock continued to twitch and spurt copiously. When he came back to himself he found Tony staring at him hungrily.

"Jesus Christ, Steve." Tony’s voice was rough.

Steve looked down at himself and observed the thick stripes of come splashed across his skin and staining the ruined fabric of his uniform. It cooled against his skin, the unexpected cold sending shivers through him.

"Look what a mess you've made of yourself, all covered in your own come."

Steve glanced up and reddened. Tony seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"I'd like to clean you up with my tongue, lick up every drop."

Steve made a strangled coughing noise. He certainly hadn't been thinking about that, but now Tony had mentioned it he pictured it vividly: Tony bending over him, pushing him back and then licking hot stripes up his messy chest. He could almost feel Tony's tongue teasing across his too-warm skin.

"Would you like that? Want me to lick you clean, Steve?”

Steve shuddered, his cock hardening again already, the buzzing against the sensitive nerves of his ass too much after coming so recently, and yet somehow not enough.

"Yeah," he managed. He could see that Tony was focused on him intently and he wanted to hear more. "What else would you do?"

"I'd take my time with you, tease you a bit. Get my mouth on every bit of your body and make you beg for more."

Steve jerked his chin up and tried to look defiant. "You think you could make me beg?” He was nothing if not stubborn.

"Another five minutes and you'll be yelling my name," Tony said cockily.

Steve huffed and utterly failed to come up with a clever response. There was a dull ache developing in his arms from being tied above his head. The ropes bit into his wrists and he could feel the pins and needles which signalled oncoming numbness in his extremities.

He fidgeted to attempt to ease up some of the aches, but he only managed to move the vibrator deeper inside himself as his weight pushed heavily on his knees. He let out a self-conscious gasp as his fidgeting sent stronger vibrations pulsing through him, and he felt a flush crawling up his neck. Tony watched him, grinning mercilessly.

“You gonna ride that vibrator for me, sweetheart?” Tony asked, his voice saccharine.

“I’m not,” Steve spluttered. “I’m not going to-” And then he fidgeted again, and the muscles in his thighs tightened, and the vibrator rubbed against that sensitive spot deep inside him which made his vision white out with the pleasure.

He gave another experimental bounce, feeling the way he could thrust the vibrator deeper inside himself. His hard cock slapped against his belly. God, it was good, it was-

He looked up to see Tony still leering at him. “That’s it, take for me,” Tony ordered, and this time it didn’t occur to Steve to object. He bounced again, letting himself settle into a rhythm, pleasurable without being too much.

“Mmm, you ride that so well,” Tony said after a minute of observing intently, his eyes gone dark. “You wanna ride me some time, babe? Wanna get yourself all slicked up and then take a ride on my nice fat cock?”

Steve struggled for words and let out a little huff of air. Yes, he wanted that. Wanted Tony, wanted Tony inside him, wanted to give himself over to Tony and experience all of the pleasures he promised.

Tony must have understood his inarticulate huffing, because he levelled a smirk across the room. “Yeah, you’d like that,” he said with confidence. “You’ve just been waiting for someone to come along and give you a nice hard fucking, haven’t you?”

Heat raced up and down Steve's body in waves, his cheeks burning at Tony’s words. It was all too much, the sensations moving through his body and Tony's voice plastering pictures across his mind, filthy and intriguing and delicious.

 

* * *

 

By the time Tony had talked him off through a fifth orgasm, Steve was a twitchy, sticky mess. Beads of sweat rolled down his temples and his thighs were cramping and straining from countless minutes riding the vibrator for Tony. The air between them was thick with the tangy smell of sex, and Steve had slipped into a state of reluctant acquiescence to Tony’s occasional orders.

His shoulders burned from where his arms were tied above him and the throbbing ache in his muscles matched the relentless humming vibrations in his ass. He tried to flick a clump sweat-drenched hair from his forehead but he could only writhe loosely, taut muscles turned to jelly by the endless stimulation.

It was too much: the sensations, the heat, the repeated stimulation and all the while, Tony talking him through it with a wicked grin. Steve’s head spun with equal parts of want and shame from the ideas that Tony was feeding him.

“Wish I could see more of you,” Tony rasped, sounding a bit rough himself. “Wish I could see that vibrator in your ass, see how you take it so well.”

Steve groaned and writhed, struggling to focus.

“Wish I could come over there and watch you from every angle, get right up close and see how your ass takes it.”

Tony’s voice was beginning to dim, the dark room they were in fading away to black.

“Hey now.” Tony’s voice was firm, and Steve’s attention latched onto it immediately. “Don’t you go passing out on me. I want to see you come again.”

“I can’t,” Steve gasped. “Tony, I can’t.”

“Sure you can. Come on, baby, you can do one more for me. I want to see you come one more time.”

Steve felt the blush spreading over his cheeks once again, shame and want and need all tangled up inside him. But Tony wanted this, wanted him to do more, wanted to see. He heaved a massive breath and resumed bouncing his thighs, pushing the vibrator deeper inside himself. He could feel himself approaching a climax, the drawn out finale of his exertions looming ahead.

Every muscle in his body clamped down hard on the smooth metal of the vibrator, and he balanced for a moment over a looming precipice. In that moment, time seemed to stretch, and he was aware of the cold floor digging into his knees, of the vibrations spreading throughout his insides, of the burning of his cheeks, of Tony’s expression of slaw-jacked astonishment. That second stretched out, feeling like it lasted forever, yet suddenly it flew past and a wave of sensations hit Steve like a hurricane.

He blacked out again, the noises and sensations and smells overwhelming him as he fell into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Steve came to awareness with the feeling of the ropes sliding off his wrists and lowering him gently to the ground. 

The sound of little stuttering moans took his attention, and he looked over to see Tony, now free from his bonds as well. Tony had wasted no time in ripping his hands free from the ropes and shoving a hand into his pants, desperately jerking himself off.

Steve craned his neck to take in a full view of Tony, hand whipping furiously up and down his cock, the sounds of his heavy breathing obscene in the sudden quiet. Within moments, Tony was hunched over and coming, splattering the floor with ragged gasps of air.

Steve rolled over to observe Tony more closely, the beads of sweat dripping from his hair and the a spray of messy come spread out before him. He looked frankly delectable, and Steve found himself smiling despite the oddness of their situation.

A moment’s reprieve of careful breathing, and then Tony was back to his usual curious self, poking where the ropes had appeared and searching for energy sources.

Steve fidgeted as Tony looked around the room, brow furrowed in concentration. "What was all that about?” he mused, as if this were just another curious mission.

Steve opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of a delicate term for the concept of voyeurism.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued. “I mean, what was in that for Lorelei? Why capture us and then let us go? If she wanted to punish us for apprehending her sister, she chose a strange way to go about it.”

At that moment, a handwritten scroll popped into existence in front of them with a flash of dramatic purple smoke. Exhausted and thoroughly sated but still curious, Steve pulled himself into a seated position to listen as Tony unrolled the scroll and read it aloud.

> _I owe you both a debt of thanks for taking my bratty sister Amora down a peg or two. Heaven knows she could use a little humility. To express my gratitude, I decided to reward you by making your deepest desires come true for a few hours. Who would have imagined that sweet Steven had such an active imagination! It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it? I’m sure you both enjoyed your reward, and now we’re even. xxx Lorelei_

Steve sat for a long moment in silent contemplation.

“It’s far from the worst outcome for an interaction with a goddess, I suppose,” he managed eventually. He glanced up at Tony with a sly grin. “And it was, umm, not without its pleasures.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at that and Steve blushed some more.

“I suppose we ought to get home, hmm?” Tony asked, but he seemed a little uncertain.

“God yes,” Steve agreed enthusiastically. “I need a shower. And a new uniform. And then sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Steve braced himself. He’d never get a better chance than this to make his move on Tony. Any shame he felt was long past by now. “And after that… maybe we could try this again? With, uhh, fewer overbearing goddesses involved and less threat of imminent death.”

“Yeah?” Tony looked genuinely intrigued.

“Yeah,” Steve said with growing confidence.

Tony’s eyes widened and his face settled into a warm smile. “Don’t tell Thor I said this,” he said conspiratorially, “But I think Lorelei might be my new favorite Asgardian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry @ Jesus for the filth. This was a, uhh, very intriguing prompt. I hope you enjoyed the smut and happy holidays to all!


End file.
